Happily
by lisehrin
Summary: What happens after Tony shows up at Angela's door in the final episode.
1. At the door

A/N: This was the first WTB? fic I wrote, so it may be a little heavy on the cliched moments, but we all have to start somewhere. It starts with "Savor The Veal III" and continues from there. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: All things WTB? related belong to Columbia-Tri Star, the rest is mine...

* * *

_Chapter 1_

The house was quiet. Tony stood at the door, finger poised over the doorbell, heart pounding. He knew he shouldn't be nervous – not with her, but... No, he'd quit his job, kissed his daughter goodbye and hopped on the first flight east. He'd made up his mind but doubts still troubled him, keeping him from ringing the bell. Angela – his heart jumped at being so near to her. Could he stand it if she wouldn't let him back into her life? He knew he had hurt her by picking a job over her, but at the time... He didn't want to resent her and he sure as hell didn't want her resenting him and she had told him she was – or was starting to at least. He blamed himself – he was so busy convincing himself that they were happy that he ignored the signs, the feeling that she was unhappy. And then he'd lost her. The one thing he feared the most. All those years spent pretending he didn't want her because of the possibility of trying and failing... and then it had happened. Worse, he let it happen for a stupid job. Well, actually a fantastic job, but nothing compared to her. He took a deep breath, resolved to see it through, and rang the bell.  
  
Angela stepped out of the bath with a sigh. Another lonely night at home. Another day spent pretending her life was fine. Another housekeeper fired. She wished... No. She wasn't going there again. Tony had made his choice – and she had made hers. No matter how much she loved him, and she did, she needed to work and be successful in order to feel complete. And she had missed her family – Jonathan, Mother, and Sam - even the house. She needed these things in her life. She would learn to live without Tony. At least that's what she kept telling herself. Her heart wasn't convinced. It was getting hard to ignore the ache inside. The one that began with that conversation in Tony's Iowa office and intensified as she packed her things and hugged him goodbye, briefly, and walked out the door. He had looked so bewildered, so sad, and so lost. But she couldn't live like that and she certainly couldn't ask him to give up his dream. He'd given up too many dreams already. She threw on a ratty old robe and sighed again. Sometimes there were no perfect solutions. Maybe someday the pain would go away.  
  
The doorbell rang as she pulled on her socks. When it rang again she let out a breath of frustration and headed for the stairs calling out, "Jonathan, would you please answer that door?" Silence. Then the bell rang again. "Mother," she called beginning her descent. "Is anybody home?" The room was empty and the bell was ringing again. Adjusting the towel on her head, she reached for the door hoping the person on the other side wasn't a business associate. The greeting died on her lips as she focused on the man standing outside. Her breath caught in her lungs as she gasped in shock, "Tony?"


	2. Here we are again

_Disclaimer: Bits and pieces of dialogue and action are from the original episode, the rest comes from me._

* * *

_Chapter 2_  
  
He had hoped it would be Angela who answered the door. His mind had rehearsed the scene a million times. But he wasn't prepared for the shock on her face, the tone in her voice as she asked him what he was doing there. And the robe - that had sent him back. The sense of deja vu was overwhelming. She looked just as good, maybe even better than when he'd first laid eyes on her. He took it as a sign and asked to come in. He could tell he had a chance when he commented on her robe and she'd made that crack about his dressing better, but he was still nervous. She hadn't made a move toward him yet. Just kept staring at him with her arms crossed against her chest. He wanted to explain things, tell her they were wrong, but the right words were so hard to find.  
  
Angela couldn't believe her eyes – first convinced she was suffering some massive delusion. She tried to quash the excitement building in her chest. After all, this may not be what she was hoping for. Nothing had changed. She couldn't stop staring at him. He looked good. Her reactions felt so delayed, like she was standing in a world apart. It took a moment before she realised he was commenting on her wardrobe. And then another to process the connection between now and that day eight years before that her world had changed. She appraised him, suddenly back in the moment. He was certainly dressing better and she said so. He was nervous, she could tell, and while a part of her wanted to throw her arms around him, the rational part held out, held back. She wasn't expecting him to say that he'd quit his job – had to search his eyes to confirm it. Damn how her heart leapt. But no, she wouldn't let him do that for her. She didn't want him to resent her. Then he told her that they were wrong and suddenly all the reasons didn't seem so important. Suddenly the ache and pain were gone. She couldn't resist teasing him, "So... What are your qualifications?" In an instant he was moving towards her, her skin tingling at his touch. She felt – at home. And loved. She broke away from his kiss to look into his eyes and confirm what she was feeling. Softly she smiled and spoke, "You got the job." His eyes twinkled as he replied, "No kidding." They fell back into each other's arms, never wanting to let go again. 


	3. The problem with towels

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

_

_Chapter 3_  
  
The towel was what finally broke them apart. It had loosened and begun to slip as they kissed each other passionately, longingly, tenderly. Finally it had draped across their faces and they parted laughing.  
  
Angela took Tony's hand and shyly led him to the couch, not wanting to lose contact. They settled close beside each other, Angela's feet tucked under her, her knees lightly touching his leg. He cleared his throat and asked nervously, "So where are Mona and Jonathan?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I was upstairs when you..." She began.  
  
"Rang?" Tony interrupted her.  
  
"Yeah and since..."  
  
"You answered the door, you're guessing they're not home." He interrupted again.  
  
"Uh-huh. Was there anything else I was going to say?" She wasn't very annoyed.  
  
He looked at her with puppy dog eyes and suggested, "Maybe something about how glad you are I'm here?"  
  
Angela smiled indulgently, lifting his chin with her finger to look into his eyes. "I am very happy you're here..." She trailed off, suddenly a little scared, and looked away.  
  
"Angela? Do I hear a but in there?" Tony said in a worried tone, trying to meet her eyes. Failing that he took her hand instead.  
  
It took a moment to gather her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she found his eyes again. T-Tony, I." He tightened the grip on her hand. "I'm a little scared."  
  
"Of what? Me?"  
  
She smiled at this and shook her head. "No, it's just that it's so hard to believe this is real. That you're really back. And a part of me feels like I'm going to wake up soon and realize it was all a dream. And I don't think I could handle that." Tears were starting to gather in her eyes.  
  
He moved closer to her and spoke very seriously, "Angela, this is no dream. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere ever again."  
  
"You're not?" Angela needed to hear him say this.  
  
"I'm never leaving your side again. I'm sticking to you like glue. We're two peas in a pod. I'm... going back to Iowa in three days." He admitting reluctantly, realizing he'd missed telling her that small detail.  
  
Angela jumped up. "I thought you quit your job," she demanded.  
  
"I did, I did... It's just that... I have three weeks left on my contract and I need to pack and..." He was trying desperately to explain.  
  
"So you're not really back." She said trying to keep her voice even.  
  
"I am!" He exclaimed. "I just have to finish what I started and then I swear I'm back for good!"  
  
"Then why did you come here now? Why not wait? Are you trying to hurt me?" Her voice broke, betraying her emotions.  
  
"No. Angela." He pleaded, trying to move closer. She crossed her arms again and stepped back. He swallowed. "Angela, I'm not trying to hurt you. It's just when I made up my mind, I couldn't wait one second, one moment, more without telling you, seeing you, touching you." He stepped closer. She didn't move. "These past few months have been some of the loneliest of my life. Yeah, it felt good to be a teacher and a coach, but it was awful to come home and not be able to share my day with anyone. I missed Sam and Jonathan, and Mona. I missed..." He took another step bringing himself close enough to touch her. "You. Your laugh, your smile, the way you love our family, your passion for your work. I even missed your stories about teenaged Angela. I missed being a part of your life."  
  
She silenced him with a kiss. After a few moments, she pulled back to look at him. "Only three weeks?"  
  
"Uh-huh?" He said hopefully.  
  
Angela bit her lip trying to fight the pessimist inside. She relented, "Okay, I missed you too." Tony beamed. "And Tony."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you." She stepped back into his embrace.  
  
He rested his head against hers, breathing in her scent. "I love you so much. I promise, only three more weeks. And I don't have to go back for a few days."  
  
"Yeah? Well that's good cause I really need..." She began bringing her lips close to his.  
  
"What do you need?" He asked, tilting his head closer to hers.  
  
"Someone to clean the oven." She teased, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Eh-oh Angela. It's a self – cleaning oven."  
  
"Well, I guess I could find something else for you to do. I really wouldn't want you to be bored." Angela had missed the easy flirting between them so much.  
  
"Hey, I could never be bored, with you." He flashed those puppy dog eyes again making Angela's heart melt. They shared such a warm smile.  
  
"So, are you hungry?" He wondered, taking her hand to lead them into the kitchen.  
  
"NO!" She said quickly, stopping him in his tracks. "No." She said more calmly, "I don't think I'll need to eat anything for a long, long time.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Have you ever tried deep fried broccoli?" She led him into the kitchen while describing the nightmare housekeeper she had just fired.


	4. Caught in the Kitchen

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

_

_Chapter 4  
_  
Hours later Angela and Tony were still sitting at the kitchen table, mugs of coffee on hand, laughing and talking, trying to fill in any gaps their separation had brought into their lives. Tony had taken off his jacket and tie and Angela remained wrapped in her housecoat. They were purposely avoiding the issue of going to bed, but Angela was beginning to wonder if she'd be able to prevent herself from falling asleep at the table. She suppressed a yawn as she took another sip of coffee. Tony finally noticed her tiredness and glanced at the clock. "It's three in the morning! Oh Angela, I'm sorry. I mean, you've probably gotta work tomorrow and here I am talking your ear off."  
  
She smiled at his concern for her. "It's okay Tony. I think I'm going to take tomorrow off. You're only here for a few days and I think I'd like to spend some time with you."  
  
"Yeah? You're sure?" He visibly brightened.  
  
"Yeah." She answered as she leaned in for another kiss.  
  
It was at this moment that Mona burst in through the door. "Angela! I saw the light on, are you..." She trailed off at the sight of her daughter kissing a well-dressed man in her bathrobe in the kitchen in the middle of the night. "Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Normally Mona would have had some witty comment to make, but this sight had truly shocked her.  
  
Tony and Angela broke apart smiling. Tony turned in his seat. "Hey Mone!" He greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Tony!?" Mona asked incredulously, grasping her chest and stepping back in shock. She looked at him and then at Angela, then back to Tony and at Angela again. "You're back?"  
  
"In the flesh Mona. Aren't you going to give me a welcome back hug?" Tony opened his arms wide.  
  
Mona didn't move. "I think Angela has been welcoming you back enough," she stated wryly, raising an eyebrow. To Angela she said, "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Oh Mother!" Angela exclaimed as she rose and made her way over to her parent. "Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"Humph," Mona grunted.  
  
"Eh-oh Mone. You don't sound happy to see me," said Tony with concern.  
  
"Very quick, Tone. I see Iowa hasn't completely dulled your senses," replied Mona.  
  
"Mother," intoned Angela with frustration. "Be nice! You don't understand. Tony quit his job. He's coming home."  
  
Mona eyed Tony suspiciously, "For good?"  
  
"For ever," stated Tony placing his arm around Angela. "I'm not leaving her side."  
  
"Well, except for the next three weeks," Angela interrupted. "But then forever." She looked up at him lovingly.  
  
Mona stayed serious for a moment longer before a smile broke out over her face. Arms wide she rushed at them both for a group hug. "Welcome home Tony!"  
  
"Aw, Mona," he cooed looking between two of his favorite women. "It's good to be home."  
  
When they finally let go, Angela asked with a bit of worry, "Mother? Have you seen Jonathan tonight? I never heard him come home."  
  
Mona laughed. "Like you would have noticed anything tonight! He's over at Hank and Sam's place. Remember? Staying there while Sam's away..." She paused and looked at Tony. "Visiting you?" The statement turned into a question. "Is Sam back too?"  
  
"No." Tony explained, "Ah, her flight didn't leave until tomorrow, um today. I took the last seat out and she said she'd stay behind and pack me some clothes."  
  
"You mean, those are the only clothes you've got here? Ha!" Mona laughed. "Have fun sleeping in that." She gestured towards his tuxedo. "Or maybe that was part of the plan," she suggested slyly.  
  
"Mo-na." Tony whined. "There was no plan. I just had to come and I didn't think about packing or anything."  
  
"Tony," Angela interrupted, "I think I may have an old pair of your sweats upstairs."  
  
"The black ones with the Card's logo on them?" He turned a questioning gaze to the woman in his arms.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I was wondering what happened to them. You had them?"  
  
"And your gray sweater," Angela admitted.  
  
"She's been wearing them practically every day since she came back," added Mona with glee.  
  
Angela reddened. "They accidentally got packed with my things," said Angela defensively.  
  
"Yeah, sure, an accident." Mona laughed again. "Well, I guess I'll let you two work this out. Have a good sleep," she added coyly. "Night guys. And Tone," she paused at the door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm glad you're finally home." Angela walked up to Mona at the door and hugged her. "I'm happy for you," Mona whispered in her hair and then vanished.  
  
Tony and Angela stared at the door for a moment, then glanced back at each other giving a nervous laugh. "Mona – She's not changed a bit," affirmed Tony. "So... you stole my clothes?"  
  
"I did not steal them! I merely, accidentally, packed them with my things." She tried to stop the blush the crept over her cheeks. "Oh alright! I admit it. I took them! They reminded me of you," she confessed.  
  
"Angela, shame!" he joked. Pulling a straight face he added, "Actually, I have something of yours too."  
  
"You do?" she wondered.  
  
"Yeah, you know that lacy pink nightgown with the..." he gestured.  
  
She blushed again. "Yes?"  
  
"Well, when I was missing you I'd toss it on and then go into the kitchen and burn supper." He could barely contain his glee. Her eyes widened. "Gotcha!" Tony laughed hard. "You should've seen your face!" he crowed.  
  
"Tony!" She hit him on the shoulder glaring playfully. "That's not nice to tease."  
  
He continued laughing until he noticed the look on her face and her hands on her hips. Seeing this and feeling slightly guilty he tried to repress the laughter. Then she began to laugh too and they soon found each other's arms.  
  
She hugged him contentedly. "Bedtime?" she asked and he nodded. She continued, "I'll get you those sweats and your room is still how you left it. Dustier, but the same." She wanted him, and she didn't want to be away from him, but she wasn't willing to take the next step just yet. Besides, she wasn't sure she could handle the next three weeks if she did.  
  
He nodded reluctantly and followed her upstairs. At his door, they paused. "I'll just go get your sweats," Angela told him. He smiled and waited. When she returned their hands met and the touch was electric. She closed her eyes and felt the soft brush of his lips on hers. A kiss filled with promise and desire that lingered until finally she broke it off. "Tony, I can't... We can't... Not yet... Please?" she pleaded in between increasingly hungry kisses. He pulled away slowly. "Tony I...."  
  
He pressed a finger to her lips. "Shhh. It's okay Angela. I'm good at waiting." He kissed her again, teasing her mouth and Angela was ready to say to hell with restraint, but he ended the kiss. "Goodnight Angela."  
  
"Goodnight Tony," she said softly.  
  
"And Angela," he stopped inside the door. "How about I make us breakfast in the morning?"  
  
She smiled in relief. "Waffles with fresh fruit and whipped cream?"  
  
"You got it! Love you," he added earnestly.  
  
"Love you."  
  
Tony watched her walk to her room and then turned and closed the door. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Please don't let this be a dream

_Disclaimer: It's not mine...only the story_

* * *

Chapter 5  
  
The morning sun shone brightly through the window, waking Angela from a deep sleep. It took her a few moments to open her eyes, reluctant to wake up from the sweet dreams that had filled her sleep. The moment she opened her eyes the previous night came back to her – the doorbell, Tony standing there in his tuxedo... Panic washed over her, "Please don't let this be dream." She jumped out of bed and raced down the hall to his room. Hesitating at his door, she took a deep breath, once again sending up a silent prayer. A tap on her shoulder sent her flying in the air. She spun around and gasped, "Tony?!"  
  
"You okay Angela? You seem a little jumpy."  
  
"I didn't know you were behind me," she explained, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"So, you were looking for me?"  
  
A flush crept across her face as she admitted, "I was just checking to see if you were still here." She paused a moment considering his rumpled, sweaty clothes. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I just came back from my jog. Thought maybe I'd take a shower before breakfast," Tony explained.  
  
"You've already been out running today?" She wondered aloud, glancing at the hall clock. "Did you sleep at all?"  
  
"Not much," he confessed. "I couldn't stop thinking about last night. About you...  
  
"Aw Tony," Angela began in a warm tone moving towards him.  
  
"So how did you sleep?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
A slightly embarrassed look came over her face. "Well, actually I..."  
  
He gave her a look. "Let me guess, you slept like a log?"  
  
"Yeah," she said like a little girl caught doing something she shouldn't. "But you know, I slept so well because of you." Her smile and her voice asked him to forgive her.  
  
"Yeah?" His voice was bright now.  
  
"Uh huh," she nodded. They hugged but she pulled back quickly, wrinkling her nose. "You were taking a shower?" She asked hopefully.  
  
'Why? Do you think I need one?" He raised his arm and sniffed.  
  
"Yes, please do."  
  
"Your wish is my command," he grinned, heading for the bathroom.  
  
She watched him walk away and then leaned against the door behind her, happy and relieved. Maybe happily ever afters really did happen.


	6. I'm only here for the waffles

_Chapter 6_  
  
Tony was in the kitchen mixing the batter for the waffles when Jonathan walked in. He walked to the fridge, grabbed a piece of fruit, glanced over at Tony and said, "Hi Tony," before walking through the door into the living room. Tony put down the bowl and waited – 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Jonathan burst back through the door. "Tony?!" The teenager rushed over to give Tony a hug.  
  
"Hey Jonathan." Tony greeted him calmly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the teen asked in shock and wonder.  
  
"Making waffles," Tony evaded.  
  
"No, I mean here, here. Does Mom know you're back?" his eyes widened.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And...?" Jonathan tried to drag a straight reply out of him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Jonathan. Would you like some waffles?"  
  
"Tony!" He was frustrated now. "I want to know. Are you and my mom back together? Are you back for good?"  
  
"Would you mind if I was?"  
  
"No!" Jon replied quickly, eagerly. He caught himself. "I mean, I wouldn't mind. Mom's missed you a lot."  
  
"But not you?" Tony teased.  
  
"Well... I guess I might have missed you a bit. You know, your cooking, the clean house, your advice on girls..." He tried to be offhand about it, but couldn't hide his smile.  
  
"Uh huh. I missed you too. The eye rolling, the lack of respect." He playfully punched the boy on the shoulder. "Sit down," he ordered, gesturing toward the table with a nod. "Breakfast is coming up. You can fill me in on things while you wait."  
  
When breakfast was finally ready, Tony headed out to call Mona, but she beat him to the door. "Breakfast ready?" she asked happily. "God, I've missed your cooking." She plopped down at the table and leaned over to Jonathan. "Morning Jonathan. Like the surprise that showed up in the middle of the night? I caught him..." She paused and looked at the empty plate in front of her. "Hey Tone, do we get to eat this wonderful breakfast you made?"  
  
"Just wait a minute Mona. I'm going to call Angela." After all, he'd made the waffles especially for her.  
  
Mona just rolled her eyes and whispered to Jonathan, "This could take a while."  
  
Tony picked up a pillow, tossing and plumping it as he passed by the couch. He'd missed these small, simple parts of his life so much, especially the one that was holding up breakfast. He called up the stairs, "Hey Angela – Breakfast's ready."  
  
She called down, "Be there in a minute Tony."  
  
He smiled at her voice and began to turn back to the kitchen when she raced down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom and announced, "I'm ready."  
  
He turned slowly to look at her and then looked again. "Whoa Angela. You look... wonderful!" He couldn't hide his admiration.  
  
She twirled around in the new spring dress she had bought and with fake modesty replied, "This old thing?"  
  
"You really put me to shame." He glanced down at the worn sweatsuit he was wearing.  
  
"Well, you know, I had to make up for last night. I mean, you were wearing a tux and all I had on was a ratty old robe." She was teasing him, basking in the joy she felt.  
  
"You looked real good." His eyes locked with hers and she felt his love for her, so big it filled the room. She crossed over to him, grasping his hand. He kissed her ever so softly and then pulled away. "Breakfast awaits Madame." 


	7. Romance and nightmares

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

_

_Chapter 7_  
  
Evening fell slowly as the family filtered out of the house. Finally only Tony and Angela were left. Angela was sitting on the couch, leafing through a magazine when Tony entered holding a couple of rented movies in his hand. They greeted each other and Angela wandered over to where he had left the movies. She wrapped her arms around him and peered over his shoulder at the selections. "What'd you get?"  
  
"_Friday the 13th_ and _The Way We Were_." He leaned back into her embrace.  
  
"Mhmm, I love... Wait, you rented us a horror film?" She'd been looking forward to a quiet, romantic night.  
  
"Well," he began. "Remember when we used to watch these movies with the kids and the whole family would cuddle together? I always wanted to know what it would be like to watch one with you alone."  
  
She was intrigued by the idea. "Yeah, well as long as you don't have nightmares." They were both reliving that first horror movie, that first night they'd found each other sleeping in the same bed. "Is everybody gone?"  
  
"Uh huh. It's just us." They gazed into each other eyes as matching smiles appeared on their faces. They leaned in for a kiss that grew more intense as the seconds passed. Tony broke away with great reluctance. "So I'll go make us some popcorn."  
  
"I'll help." Angela offered.  
  
"What, you want to pop the corn or melt the butter? Come on," he teased.


	8. Forever

_A/N: This is it for now, but there's a sequel to be posted whenever I get the chance._

_Disclaimer: So not mine._

* * *

_Chapter 8_  
  
Rain was falling outside in the darkness as Tony and Angela pressed close together, caught up in the images on the screen. Their arms were wrapped tightly about the other and Angela's head nestled against Tony's shoulder. When the movie ended they sat there, not wanting to move, not wanting to give up the intimacy of the embrace. Finally Tony shut off the TV and tilted his head to get a better look at Angela. "Tired?" he asked.  
  
She raised her head up to meet his eyes and with a soft voice replied, "Maybe a little. It's been quite the weekend. She smiled at him sweetly and traced her fingers along his jaw line ever so gently. Their lips descended slowly, finally meeting with tenderness and a dose of passion.  
  
As they parted, Tony's face grew serious. "Angela, I wanted to do this perfect, but I don't want to wait another second. I need to ask you something."  
  
She grinned at his nervous chatter, but encouraged him to go on, asking, "What is it Tony?"  
  
"Do you know how much you've been to me over the years? Do you know how much it's meant to be your friend and take care of your family? I owe you so much." They were facing each other and Tony was grasping her hand tightly.  
  
His words echoed her own thoughts. "Tony, it's me who owes you. I mean, you've done so much. You've helped me with so many..."  
  
"Angela," Tony interrupted. "Please, let me say this."  
  
Swallowing nervously, he began again. "After Marie died, I thought pretty much my heart had died too. I had to go on though – for Sam – and maybe for me too. But the thought of loving and sharing my life with someone, it didn't seem possible. I learned to laugh and joke again... and I dated, but never with the intention of seeing things through. My whole life became about what was best for Sam. So that's what led me here. But what I wasn't counting on, was you. From that first moment seeing you at the door I felt as if I belonged here. I mean, at first I just thought you were pretty and smart and pretty much together – but as I got to know you, I kept discovering things that made me love you. And that scared me 'cause I wasn't meant to love again and you were my boss and we were so different. You were so classy and successful and I was an ex-jock housekeeper from Brooklyn."  
  
Angela made as if to protest.  
  
"Wait," he stopped her. "No interruptions, remember?" After a moment's pause and a nod from her he continued. "But I loved you and it only kept growing deeper. I tried so hard to stop it, to ignore it. And then you told me you loved me and I froze. Even when I admitted how I felt, I was still terrified. I had so many doubts, so many insecurities, that in spite of the joy I felt at finally being allowed to love you – I kept sabotaging it. I think back over the past couple of years and I wonder where my head was at. I pushed you away, I held you too close, and I forgot all you had taught me about yourself over the years. For some reason, things weren't as right as I knew they could be with you. But this, this feels so right. And I was hoping that maybe you'd still..."  
  
"What Tony?" Her voice was heavy with emotion.  
  
"Marry me?"  
  
Angela bit her lip as tears began to form in her eyes. She scanned his face, so filled with hope and fear, and most of all, love. "Oh yes Tony. Yes. I love you and I need you and I never want to chance losing you again." She lost herself in a bone-crushing embrace, giving way, for once, to her heart.  
  
"Really?" He could hardly breathe for the excitement coursing through him.  
  
"Really." She answered with certainty. "You know, that speech you just gave. It was... wonderful. But it hurt me to think that you thought you were anything less than me. It's funny because for the longest time I didn't think I was worthy of you."  
  
"You? Angela?" He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Hey, you had your turn," she teased. "My whole life I've always felt so... imperfect, so flawed. And when I met Michael, I thought for the first time that maybe I was okay. I mean, I had a husband who loved me, and a son I adored, and a job that not only interested and challenged me, but I was good at too. But I wasn't enough for Michael. Not enough to stop him from venturing off to remote places for months at a time. And maybe he wasn't enough for me. So when he left I made up my mind that I would never again need someone else to make me happy. I had a job, and a child, a mother, and my house, and I was going to be happy. Then you showed up on my doorstep – so cute and so earnest. You terrified me because I knew that if I let you into my life that house of straw I had built up would blow away. You and Sam were such a breath of fresh air in my life. You pushed me and challenged me to grow as a person. And your friendship, it seemed an amazing gift. I'd never had as good a friend, never knew anyone remotely like you. You were so brave and fun and so confident. And I, I still felt like fifteen on the inside and not even remotely any of those things. So when I finally realised how much I loved you, I couldn't make the move to change things. Couldn't risk it unless I knew beyond a doubt that you felt the same way. But you see your influence has changed me. I'm no longer that gawky teenager. So I gathered up my courage and told you how I felt, and unfortunately it didn't go as I had hoped. Everything seemed so hard, every step. And then to face the choice of having you or having my career. I took the easy way out, but ultimately the hardest way. You're right. This feels so good. I don't feel afraid or insecure. I just feel... love. So yes, I'll marry you – in a heartbeat."  
  
They fell asleep on the couch wrapped in each other's arms, oblivious to the storm raging outside and the flickering lights and the sound of Jonathan tiptoeing up the stairs after curfew. Morning would come far too soon and Tony would have to leave, but it really didn't matter, because now they knew one thing for certain. They were forever.


End file.
